A love story
by cokeman
Summary: I suck at writing summaries so I won't write one yet. I might write one later though. Rated M for later chapters... Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I just recently saw this show (10 weeks ago) and I liked it, so I decided to write a fanfic about it.

I do not own blue exorcist.

Rin looked up at the sky. Dark, ominous clouds threatened to pour down rain any second. He sighed and walked back to the dorm. He went up to his room and fell down on his bed.

"Someone seems tired." Yukio said. Rin looked over at him. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"Are you studying?" Rin asked. Yukio shook his head. "What are you doing then?"

"I'm reading." He replied. Rin rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed. Yukio put his book down and turned to face his brother. "How did the mission go?" He asked.

"It was a piece of cake." Rin said.

"Then why are you so tired?" Yukio asked.

"The demon had us running around in circles for hours." He replied. Yukio turned around and went back to reading his book. Rin closed his eyes for a bit and tried to fall asleep. He laid there with his eyes closed for five minutes before he got up. He looked out the window to see it pouring outside. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. He began to cook dinner with Ukobach. He put his and Yukio's dinner on the table and began to eat his. Yukio came down right after Rin finished his. Yukio sat down and began to eat his and Rin went back up to his room. He laid down on his bed and fell fast asleep. The next morning he woke up and went to cram school like always.

"Good morning, Rin." Shiemi said.

"Good morning." He said, blushing a little.

"Good morning, Izumo." She said, running over to her. Rin watched the two girls walk off to class. After a moment, he went to class as well. He got in the class and took his seat next to Shiemi. Not long into class and he was fast asleep. She looked over at him and giggled a little. The rest of the day continued like that. He slept through all his classes, except P.E. of course. After school was over, he headed home.

"Wait up, Rin." Shiemi yelled after him.

"What is it, Shiemi?" He asked.

"Yuki-chan invited me over today so I thought I would walk there with you." She said. _Damn him._ Rin thought. He nodded and they walked back to the dorm. They walked into his room. Rin sat on his chair and she sat on his bed. The two sat there in awkward silence. He looked over at her and saw her staring at him.

"S-so why did Yukio invite you over here?" He asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say." She responded. They sat there for an hour in complete silence. "U-umm." Rin said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Shiemi asked.

"Hey do you want…" Rin was cut off by a loud crash of thunder.

"Do I want to what?" She asked.

"Never mind." He said. His stomach growled and she looked at him. "You hungry?" He asked. She nodded and they went to the dining room. "Wait here." He told her and went into the kitchen. He cooked them dinner and brought it out. They ate their dinner in silence.

"Didn't you make any for Yuki-chan?" She asked.

"If he is going to show up late, then he can make his own dinner." He said, finishing his food. After they cleaned up, they went back up to his room and sat down on his bed. After a while, Rin felt something hit his shoulder. He looked over and saw Shiemi asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. He blushed and turned away. He could feel his heart racing. He sat there, hoping Yukio wouldn't come back that night. He jumped a little when another crash of thunder came down, waking Shiemi.

"Sorry about that." He said. She looked at him sleepily. She laid back down, but put her head in his lap this time.

"You're so warm." She said, surprising him a little. She sat back up and laid down on his pillow. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said. She smiled at him. After a while he laid down next to her. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled. He was happy that she was sleeping right next to him. He was about to fall asleep when he felt her put her arms around him.

"It's so cold, Rin." She said. Both of them blushed when they realized how close their faces were. They stared at each other for a while. Thunder crashed, making Shiemi squeeze Rin. "S-sorry." She said, loosening her grip. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. They moved closer to each other. He could feel her breasts crushed against his chest. They looked at each other and smiled. Without thinking, he pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened when she felt his warm lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes and started kissing back. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin said, turning around.

"For what?" She asked. He looked at her. Her face was red and she had a shy smile on her face. They pulled closer together and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning the two woke up and went to the dining room for breakfast. After breakfast, they went to school.

"See you later, Rin." Shiemi said, running toward Izumo. The two girls walked off to class, Rin following not far behind. After school, Yukio pulled Rin, Shiemi, Bon, and Izumo together in the classroom.

"I have a mission for the four of you." He said. "There is a demon in a forest not far from here causing trouble. I need you all to take care of it at once." The four nodded and went out.

"I had to get stuck with you." Bon said, looking at Rin.

"What was that?" Rin said angrily.

"Enough you two." Izumo said. They walked out and headed toward their destination. They saw a large cabin in the middle of the forest. "This looks like it." She said and the group walked to the door and knocked.

"Hello." A young man came and answered the door. He about 21 with black hair and had one of his arms in a cast. "You guys must be here about the demon." He said, inviting them in. "My name is Tony." He said with a smile. The group introduced themselves. "As you already know, a demon has been causing trouble around here."

"What's it been doing?" Bon asked.

"It's been killing my guests here at the hotel." He said.

"Oh, so this place is a hotel." Rin said.

"Indeed." Tony said. "I tried to stop it once but you can see how that turned out." He looked at his cast. "Oh and be careful, there might be more than one." He warned.

"So how do we know when the demon is here?" Izumo asked.

"He won't appear until night time and when he gets here, there is this really weird howl or something, and then the power goes out." Tony explained.

"So, guess we have to stay here the night." Shiemi said.

"Yes. Here I'll show you all to your rooms." He said. He took them up two floors and walked down a hallway. "The gentlemen will be on the right and the ladies will be right across the hall here." He said. "If you need anything, just call me." He walked back down stairs. Rin went into the room and laid down on the bed.

"Get up Okumura." Bon said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Rin asked.

"We need to make a plan." Izumo said. Rin nodded and got up. They sat around a table in the guy's room and began to think up ideas.

"Rin. You, Shiemi, and Bon wait here for a while and make some plans. I'm going to ask Tony to tell us everything he knows about the demon." Izumo said. The three nodded and Izumo walked off.

"Hey, Tony." She said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"So, tell me more about the demon." She said.

"What should we do?" Shiemi asked the two guys.

"I can just cut him in half." Rin said.

"Sure. That will work." Bon said, rolling his eyes.

"What did you say?" Rin shot back.

"If that is true, then why didn't you call for help sooner?" Izumo asked.

"I did." Tony said. "The last few people who came here were killed by it."

"Is it that powerful?" She asked. Tony nodded. "Well thanks." She said and went back upstairs. She told everyone the info she got and used it to form a plan. "Everyone got it?" She asked. They all nodded. "Good. Now all we need to do is wait till night." The girls went to their rooms and Rin got back on his bed. Bon looked at him then got in his bed. Everyone waited in their rooms till night time. When the sun went down, they all gathered in the hall.

"Everybody ready?" She asked. They all nodded and went down stairs to the foyer and waited. They sat for a long time in silence. After a few hours, there was a low growl. They looked at the door and saw a dog.

"Sorry about that." Tony said, coming in. "He is just nervous. Can't really blame him though." Shiemi and Rin gave a sign of relief. Tony took his dog and went back to his room. Moments after he left, there was this weird sound. It was like a siren and a low moan mixed with a howl. They all stood up and got ready. The light went off and everything went pitch black. A crash was heard from upstairs and the group went to see what caused it. They got to their rooms and saw something had torn them apart. Rin walked a little further down the hallway just as he was about to go through one of the other doors, something crashed through, almost hitting him.

"What the hell was that?" Bon yelled.

"There!" Izumo pointed behind Rin.

"What the…" Rin said looking behind him. It was at least 7 feet tall, most likely taller since it was slouched. Its feet were almost like a bunch of long fingers holding it up. It arms were the length of its body; its hands had huge claws. Its body was a man almost and it had a man's head. It had no eyes and drool seemed to be coming out of its mouth. Rin took a good look at it and backed away slowly. The moment he moved, the beast lunged at him, making him jump back. He drew his sword and swung at it. He hit its left arm and it let out a ear piercing scream. It looked at him and then ran away.

"It's getting away!" Izumo yelled. They went outside after it but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did it go?" Bon said, looking around. There was no trace of it anywhere. They went back inside and sat in the foyer.

"It looks like it got away." Izumo said.

"Maybe it will come back." Shiemi said.

"Don't forget, Tony said there might be more than one of those things." Bon said. "So if it comes back, it might bring friends."

"We should get some rest." Izumo said. "We'll take turns keeping watch just in case it comes back." Everyone nodded and headed back upstairs.

"Our rooms are trashed." Rin complained. "What will we do now?"

"I guess we will have to get new rooms." Bon said. Rin sighed and went back down stairs. A few minutes later he came back with Tony and he assigned them new rooms.

"Thanks." Shiemi said.

"No problem." Tony said, going back down stairs.

"I'll take the first watch. The rest of you, get some sleep." Izumo said. They nodded and went into their rooms, leaving her in the hallway.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So here is the first chapter. Tell me if it was good or bad.

Review Please


	2. The Yomi

Alrighty then, now that I finished updating my other story, I can continue with this one. Oh and for any To Love Ru fans who read this, go check out my other story, **A Little Unexpected.**

And now for chapter 2

The second floor of the hotel was a wreck. Five of the six rooms were completely destroyed. There was a huge hole in the wall in one of the rooms and in the hallway. All the furniture was torn to shreds. Rin looked through all the rooms and found only two were left untouched. He looked around the two rooms, then went down stairs and sat on the couch in the foyer.

"Ah. Good morning." Tony said walking into the foyer. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rin said. He heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" Tony greeted Shiemi as she got down the stairs. She smiled and nodded.

"Good morning, Rin." She said, sitting next to him.

"Morning." He said. "Is there a kitchen in this place, Tony?" He asked.

"Yes. Would you like breakfast?" Tony said, smiling.

"I would like to make breakfast if you don't mind." He said.

"Of course. Come this way." He said, leading Rin to the kitchen. He gathered ingredients and began cooking breakfast. By the time he finished cooking, everyone was awake and gathered around a table Tony prepared for them. Rin served everyone and they all began to eat. Once they finished, they all gathered in the foyer.

"I think we should track it down." Bon said.

"No." Izumo said. "Tony said there might be more than one."

"So?" He replied.

"So there might be too many for us to handle." She shot back.

"I agree with Bon." Rin said. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "If there is too many to handle, then we better go to them instead of them coming here and wrecking this place more."

"But-" Izumo started.

"But nothing." Rin said. "If they come here, Tony and everyone staying here will be in danger. We can't let that happen."

"Fine." She said, a little mad that she lost.

"We should split into groups to cover more ground." Bon said. Rin and Shiemi went the direction the beast ran off last night and Bon and Izumo decided to search around for tracks.

"Look." Izumo said.

"What is it?" Bon asked. He looked at where she was pointing. There was a small clearing with trees that were pulled out of the ground piled there. "Who the heck did this?" The trees were ripped out by the root and placed in a clearing stacked, almost like a fort a kid would build and hide in.

"Maybe it was the demon we're hunting." She said. She walked up to it and looked inside, but it was too dark to see.

"What's in there?" Bon asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I can't see. Toss me a flashlight." She told him. He took a flashlight out of his bag and tossed it to her. She turned it on and looked in the hole and screamed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come here and see." She said, looking away. He got up there as quick as he could and looked in the hole.

"What the hell is that thing?" He asked. Inside the hole was what looked like a man who got turned inside out.

"Is it alive?" She asked him, still turned away. He looked back in and saw it's torso rise and fall, like it was breathing.

"I think so." He said. "We better leave so we don't wake it up." She nodded and they began to climb down. "What should we do about it?" He asked.

"Leave it alone." She said bluntly. He nodded in agreement and they walked away from it.

Rin and Shiemi traced where it ran to a cliff side.

"Do you think it climbed all the way up there?" Shiemi asked.

"Only one way to find out." He said.

"I can't climb that." She said.

"Then wait here. I'll be right back." He told her. She nodded and he started to climb. She watched him climb up to a ledge that was half way up, then climb down.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There is a cave up there." He said. "It might be their hideout." He sat down on a rock to rest. Shiemi came and sat next to him. She sat as close to him as she could and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. He twitched when he felt something hit his head. He looked up and a drop of water landed between his eyes. With in moments, it began to pour down rain.

"Let's get back to the inn." Shiemi said. He nodded and they darted back to the inn as fast as they could. They got back and went into the foyer. Tony brought them a towel.

"Sorry." He said. "I only have two and your friends will need one when they get back." He handed they a towel. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

"We can share." Shiemi said and took the towel. She got close to Rin and wrapped the towel around them. They sat on the couch and cuddled together closely. She rested her head on his shoulder. The door swung open and Bon and Izumo came running in. Tony gave them the towel and Izumo took it, leaving Bon to soak.

"Any luck." She asked.

"Yeah." Rin said proudly. "There is a cave on a cliff where the beast ran off. It might be their hideout." He told them.

"That's a good start at least." She said.

"Did you guys have any luck?" He asked.

"All we found was a pile of trees in a clearing with a hideous creature inside it." Bon said. "It looks like that thing ripped the trees out of the ground and piled them there."

"Really?" Rin asked, surprised.

"That must have been the Yomi." Tony said, coming in. "It won't harm you as long as you don't wake it up or attack it while it's awake." He handed them more towels. "Here I found these extras." He gave Bon the towel and walked off. He looked at the group, turned around and left, smiling.

"What do we do now?" Shiemi asked.

"We will go explore that cave you guys found once the rain stops." Izumo said.

"And what if the rain doesn't stop?" Bon asked. "Let's go now. We'll be in a cave so the rain won't get us there and we're already soaked."

"Fine." She said. They got their stuff and Rin lead them to the cliff. Rin carried Shiemi up and Izumo and Bon followed. They climbed up and went into the cave as fast as they could.

"This place is pretty big." Bon said looking into the cave.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"What was what?" Bon asked.

"That noise." Rin replied. Everyone got quite and listened. A low growling could be heard from inside the cave. "Let's go see what it is." He said. Everyone nodded and followed him. They walked deeper until they came to a dead end.

"Looks like there's nothing here." Izumo said. "Let's get back to the hotel." They all nodded and rushed back to the hotel in the rain.

"Now what?" Rin asked.

"That was their hideout." Izumo said.

"How do you know?" Bon asked.

"There was a draft from the back wall, so there must have been a hidden door there." She told him.

"Then let's go there and force our way in." Rin suggested.

"No. The cave might collapse on us if we do." She said.

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Wait here for them, then follow them back." She said. "So until then, let's get some rest." Bon nodded and the two walked up to their rooms. Rin sat down on the couch and Shiemi sat down next to him.

"Rin." She said abruptly. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" He asked.

"It's about the other day." She said, her voice dying down a little.

"What about the other day?" He asked, sitting back.

"What did you want to do?" She asked.

"I told you it was nothing." He said, his face turning red.

"It wasn't nothing." She said. "Please, tell me."

"I'll tell you another time, alright." He said. She nodded and snuggled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes, smiling. He opened them so after when he heard thunder crash from close by. He saw a bright light outside and stood up and opened the door. Right when he opened the door, the light went away, leaving Rin confused. He looked around and went back in when he saw nothing. He looked over at Shiemi and saw she had a frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she snapped back to reality. She looked at him and pulled him on to the couch. She buried her face in his chest and was trembling. "What's wrong?" He repeated. She clenched his shirt in her fist and raised her head to look at him.

"D-didn't you see that?" She asked.

"See what?" He asked, confused. "You mean that light?" She shook her head.

"That thing in the window." She said.

"What thing in-" He was cut off by a crash from upstairs, followed by a scream. He stood up and ran upstairs and ran to where he heard the crash. He got up the stairs and saw Bon in front of Izumo's room. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Something broke into her room and I can't get in." He said. Rin kicked the door down and they ran in. "It's that thing we saw in the forest!" Bon said. Rin looked at it. It had no eyes and it looked like its elbows and knees were bent the wrong way. It looked like an inside out man, without all the organs and it had claws the length of a baseball bat. It turned around and faced towards them. It had no eyes and there was something that looked like a cut going across his face where his mouth should be. For moments, everyone stood still. Rin took one step back and it lashed out at him, cutting him deep in the chest. He fell back on the floor and it smashed him in the head, knocking him out. Once it did that, it climbed out the window and walked away.

"What happened?" Shiemi asked, running in. She looked at Rin and gasped. The whole front side of him was covered in blood. He had four slash marks going down his torso and there was blood dripping out where it had hit him in the head. Bon looked around and saw Izumo, unconscious in the corner. One of her arms was bent the wrong way and was covered in blood.

"Moriyama, come treat her first!" He called over to her. She nodded and ran over to her. She treated her the best she could and had Bon lay her down on the bed. She went over to Rin and quickly treated him. She laid him down on her bed and sat on the edge of it. Bon left and went to his room. Shiemi laid down and faced Rin. With in minutes, Rin regained consciences and sat up.

"Lay back down, you need to rest." She told him, sitting up. He looked at her and laid back down. Shiemi laid down next to him and fell asleep. He looked at her and smiled before falling asleep himself.

"Wake up." Bon said to Rin and Shiemi.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"It's night time, that's why." Bon said.

"Don't worry." Tony said, coming in. "They won't come tonight."

"How do you know?" Bon asked.

"One thing is they hate the rain." Tony said. "They are also scared of the Yomi, since it attacked you; it's sent is still here and they have a strong sense of smell. So rest up." He turned around and left.

"Good night then." Rin said. He and Shiemi went back to sleep.

"Yeah, good night." Bon said. He left and went back to his room. He decided to stay up just in case Tony was wrong. He was fast asleep when it became morning.

"Hey." Izumo said, waking him up.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"How did he know so much about the demons?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" He asked.

Tony, who was on the stairs, grew an evil smile after hearing their conversation. He walked back down stairs as quietly as he could.

Rin sat up and yawned, waking Shiemi.

"Good morning, Rin." She said.

"Did I wake you?" He asked. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She said, smiling. He looked out the window and saw rays of sunshine coming through the clouds. The two got up and joined Bon and Izumo and began to make plans for the day.

TO BE CONTINUED…

There you go, chapter 2 done. Hope you liked it.

If you read this and liked it, review. The more reviews, the faster I'll update the story. I have 2 reviews for this story, I need at least 3 more to before I'll go on. Once I have 5 reviews total, I'll update ASAP… after I update my other story at least.

Oh and if you took one of my coke's, better fess up or else. I had 100 bottles and now I have 99. Someone better tell me who took it.

Ok review please.


	3. Truth

Just to clarify, yes, this is after they discovered he was a demon. Thanks for the tip animelover115a. I always appreciate advice form my reviewers.

So here's chapter 3.

"So how are we going to do that?" Rin asked.

"Try anything that we can." Izumo said. "We need to find out how to open that door, no matter what."

"Fine. I'll go cook breakfast." He said and went down stairs. He served breakfast and everyone ate it as fast as they could. It took them only a few seconds before they were out the door. They made their way back to the cave and went in to the dead end.

"There has to be a way through." Izumo said. She began looking around, pushing rocks, hitting spots on the wall, but to no avail.

"There's nothing here." Bon said, irritated. "Let's go back and come up with another plan." Rin and Shiemi nodded and they all started heading back. Izumo looked at the wall one more time before following them back. They got back to the hotel and Rin sat down on the couch. Shiemi and Izumo sat on either side of him. Bon sat on the chair across from them. They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence.

"So what do we do now?" Bon asked, breaking the silence. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"What are you all trying to do?" Tony asked coming in.

"We were trying to find a way to get further into a cave we found." Bon told him.

"You mean the cave on the side of the cliff?" Tony looked at them slyly.

"Yeah. How do you know about it?" Izumo questioned.

"Everyone around here knows about those caves." He told them. "There is no wall. It's an illusion."

"They felt pretty real to me." She said.

"The passage is pretty small so you have to find just the right spot." He said, smiling.

"Ok, thank you. Let's go everyone." She said quickly. They all stood up and headed back to the cave.

"Wait up. What's the rush Izumo?" Rin said, trying to catch his breath. She stopped and turned around, signaling everyone to stop as well.

"He knows to much." She said.

"He lives around here, what do you expect?" Rin asked.

"He said everyone around here knows about the cave. But not only is he the only one around here, you can't see the cave unless you climb up there." She explained. "No one who stay's at the hotel would ever think to go up there." They all looked at her in amazement. "So in other words, he is very suspicious." She finished.

"You do have a point." Bon said.

"Yeah." Rin agreed, nodding. "So what are we going to do?" The three looked at her, waiting for a response.

"We will go further into the cave." She said. "We will worry about him later." They made there way back to the cave and went to the back wall. They felt around until Shiemi fell into the entrance.

"Good job, Shiemi." Rin congratulated her. He helped her back up and they went further in. this part of the cave was different than the rest of the cave. It was a dark purple, like some one painted the rocks. There were more stalagmites and there was a slight sulfur smell. There were lights, put up by someone recently. They were somewhat cold, showing someone just lit them. They headed further in till they came to an open room. Rin put his arm up to stop everyone from entering.

"Move a-" She tried to say but stopped when Rin pointed to all the sleeping demons.

"D-damn. There really was more than one of them." Bon whispered. There was about thirty of them, sleeping close together. One snorted, making them jump a little. The group backed away slowly and went back into the main entrance to the cave.

"Now what?" Bon asked, looking at Izumo.

"Why do you all keep asking me?" She asked, irritated.

"You're the one who keeps coming up with the plans." Rin stated.

"Fine." She said. She thought a little bit before speaking again. "Rin, destroy the cave with them in it." She told him. "When we get out, destroy everything in here." He nodded and the three went out. When they all got out, he drew his sword and began to destroy everything he could see. Before long, the place began to cave in. He ran as fast as he could, almost getting crushed by a few rocks, and got out just as it finished caving in. They got off the cliff and were about to head back before they heard this terrible howl.

"That howl!" Rin said.

"Yeah, it's the same one." Bon said, remembering the first night the demon attacked. Something jumped out of the rubble and went straight for them. They all dived out of the way and looked to see what attacked them.

"Looks like one of them escaped!" Bon said.

"Yeah, looks that way." Izumo agreed. She summoned her spirits and had them attack it head on. It swung out, pushing them back, then began to charge Izumo. Rin drew his sword and blocked it. He swung his sword and hit it right in the face. It jumped back and quickly recovered, charging them again. He did a horizontal slash, hitting it right in the chest, making a deep wound. It jumped back and let out another howl. Its blood dripped off Rin's sword, the blade was stained crimson red. This time, Rin charged it, stopping half way and swung his blade, releasing a wave of blue fire at it. It jumped over the flames, and smashed its hand right into the side of his head.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled, running to his side. This time, the creature lunged itself at Bon. He pulled a metal pole out of his bag and hit it as hard as he could. He took the rest of it and put it together.

"Isn't that Shura's?" Izumo shouted.

"I asked him to borrow it for a while." Bon said. The demon lunged at him again, and he smashed it with the staff again, hitting it right across the face. Rin quickly stood up and charged at it again. He jumped above it and came down with a vertical strike. The demon blocked it and stabbed him, knocking him back. Rin struggled to get up as it charged him again. It took both its hands and smashed him back into the ground. It quickly picked him up and threw him, smashing everything in his path. Bon charged it, and swung at it. It caught the staff and used it to throw Bon as well.

"Rin! Bon!" Izumo yelled. She commanded her spirits to attack it again. They charged at it and hit it in both of its arms, making it howl in pain. It hit them back and smashed Izumo into the ground, knocking her unconscious. Rin got up just in time to see it smash her.

"Damn it." He yelled, running at it. He stabbed his blade into its back, catching it on fire. It screamed and shook him off. It quickly shook the fire off and charged him again. It jabbed at him quickly, but Rin ducked under it and swung at it again, hitting its torso. It cried out and put one of its hands over the wound. Blood covered almost every inch of it now. It looked angrily at Rin and lunged out at him. Bon came from behind and used the staff to give it an uppercut to the jaw. It quickly recovered and hit them both back in one blow. Rin recovered and swung out, sending another wave of blue flames at it, knocking it back. It recovered and suddenly disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Bon looked around but couldn't see it. Rin looked over and saw it reappear behind Shiemi.

"Watch out Shiemi!" He yelled, but was too late. It hit her and rammed her into the cliff. It smashed her head into the cliff and she knocked her unconscious. "Shiemi!" He yelled. He ran at the creature and tried to slash it with his sword, but it disappeared again before he could hit it. It reappeared behind him this time and it tried to swing out at him, but he dodged it and stabbed his sword into it and caught it on fire again. It struggled to get him off, but to no avail. After a while, it grabbed him and began to squeeze, trying to crush him.

"Let him go." Bon yelled, smashing the staff into its head. It dropped Rin and staggered a bit. It looked over at Bon and attacked him, only to get blocked by Rin. He cut its hand and it flinched, jumping back. Rin impaled the beast, finally killing it. It fell to the ground and turned into rubble. He stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Shiemi!" He said, running over to her. Rin cradled her in his arms and looked at her face. Blood was running down her face and dripped off her chin. He cringed and looked away for a moment. "Bon! Check on Izumo!" He yelled to him. Bon nodded and ran over to her. He was about to pick her up, but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine." She said, sitting up.

"Shiemi are you ok?" Rin said, trying to wake her up.

"Rin?" She said weakly, regaining consciousness.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She smiled at him weakly and rested her head against his chest. "Let's get back to the hotel." Rin said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back, Bon and Izumo following close behind. They got back to the hotel and Rin put Shiemi down on her bed. He sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her. She smiled and tried to sit up.

"You should rest." He said, laying her back down. She looked at him and saw all the injuries he had.

"You're injured!" She stated weakly.

"This? It's nothing." He told her.

"You need to rest too." She said, scooting over a little bit. He laid down next to her, his cheeks turning red. "That's better." She said, holding on to his arm.

"You are all still alive!" Tony said, almost sounding disappointed. "That's a relief." He sighed.

"We took down one of them." Bon told him.

"You did!" Tony sounded surprised. He bit his thumb a bit. "That's good to hear." He said. "Keep up the good work." He walked away and went back down stairs.

"What was up with him?" Izumo asked. "He seemed like he didn't want us to come back alive."

"You noticed too?" Rin said, sitting up. "He is hiding something."

"But what?" Bon asked.

"Who knows?" Rin said. He laid back down. "Let's just let him be for a while." Bon and Izumo nodded in agreement and left. Rin laid back down and looked over at Shiemi. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him close and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little and averted his eyes. He looked back at her and gave her a soft, tender kiss. She blushed and kissed him back. They cuddled close together and fell asleep. The next morning, Rin woke up and went down stairs to make some breakfast.

"What the…!" He said when he got down stairs. "What happened here?" He looked around at the mess. Someone or something completely tore up the place. The only thing untouched was the sofa. He walked into the kitchen to find out there was no kitchen left. It had been completely destroyed. He ran back up stairs and woke up Bon and Izumo.

"This better be good." Bon said, yawning.

"Yeah." Izumo agreed.

"Someone completely destroyed the down stairs area!" Rin shouted. They followed him down and gasped when they saw the damage.

"Who did this?" Izumo asked.

"Tony is gone." Rin said.

"What?" Bon shouted.

"He isn't in his room or anywhere in the hotel." Rin said.

"What's going on down here?" Shiemi asked, coming down stairs. She gasped at the condition of the place.

"Let's go look for Tony." Rin said.

"Why?" Bon asked.

"I agree. Let's go." Izumo said.

"You too." Bon said. "Fine." He sighed. They walked out the door.

"Look. Footprints." Rin said. They followed them all the way back to the cliff.

"He must be up there." Izumo said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Bon said.

"So you came." A mans voice came from above them. "You have a lot of nerve, killing one of my pets like that. Now it's your turn to die." A man jumped down from the top of the cliff and landed behind them.

"Tony." They all said.

"I'm not surprised." Rin said. "You were the one who tore up the place, weren't you." Tony smiled and laughed.

"So you knew?" He mocked. "That doesn't change a thing." His eyes grew with bloodlust. "Are you ready to die?" He asked. Three demons came down from the cliff and surrounded him. "Prepare to be food for my pets." He had a twisted look on his face.

"You can't beat us." Rin said. Tony's smile grew.

"Attack." He ordered.

TO BE CONTINUED…

There we go. Chapter 3. So far I have 7 reviews. That is more than I asked for which is good. Thank you to all who reviewed. Now before the next chapter I need at least 12 reviews. But if I get 16 of more, I'll update this one twice before I update my other stories. So I hope you liked it.

Please Review.


	4. Mission End

I know how you feel animelover115a. I suck at spelling too. And it doesn't help that my computer likes to be retarded. Oh, Slish, it was Tony who sent for the exorcists. You'll find out why in this chapter. Although I said I wanted 12 reviews before I continued, I'll make an exception, this time.

Well on with chapter 4.

"Attack." Tony ordered. At the command, the 3 demons lunged at the group. Rin managed to get through them and went straight for Tony. He drew his blade and swung at him with all his might.

"What!" Rin said. Tony was able to block the attack with just his hand.

"Was that meant to hurt?" Tony asked. He took the blade and Rin along with it and threw him across the forest, far away from them. "Now that he is out of the way." He snickered. "You all shouldn't be a problem." He gave them a cocky grin. He snapped his fingers and the demons came back to him. "It's so boring out here." He told them, looking up.

"What are you talking about?" Bon yelled. He clenched his fist tightly and stared at Tony, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Ooo, so scary." Tony mocked him. He snapped his fingers again and a demon charged Bon and smashed him into the wall. "Don't interrupt me again, maggot." He said, signaling the demon to come back. It came back and sat with the other two behind him. "Me and my wife made this hotel a long time ago." He began to explain. "We were so happy. Customers came regularly and we had a good life, until that day. The day I found that cave." He pointed up the cliff at where the cave used to be. "I accidently fell into that hidden room. It was so different from the rest of the place, so curiosity got the best of me. I explored deeper till I came to a large open area." He looked at them, his smile had vanished. "I found a chest there. I wanted to see what treasures were in there, so I opened it. A bright light flashed and I fell unconscious. I woke up in the hotel, my wife by my bed. She asked me what happened and I told her everything. A few days later, these things attacked, killing everyone, including my wife. I was about to attack them when they said 'Are you ready Master?' I didn't understand." He looked down, then back at them, the crazed look back on his face. "They told me that I am their master for releasing them from that chest. At first I didn't believe them, but after a while I started to accept them. Why? I lost everything. Without my wife, I had nothing left, so I accepted them so that I would have something. I fed them by keeping my hotel in business." He put his hand over his face and laughed.

"You monster!" Izumo shouted.

"Monster is such a hurtful word. I prefer the term demon." He snickered. "But my pets grew bored. They didn't like it that their prey wouldn't fight back. So I had an idea. Why not invite exorcists. The exorcists fought them, but to no avail. My demons always won. Though I must credit you all. You are the first to actually beat one of my demons. See they can tell how powerful their opponent is and adjust their power just above them so they can guarantee victory. The Yomi is the only beast that is too powerful for them, so they fear it." He looked at them, and saw that one was missing. "Looks like one of your allies ran for it." He laughed. "At least they were smart." Bon and Izumo looked and noticed Shiemi wasn't there anymore.

"You're sick." Izumo spat at him. "You use exorcists just as 'play things' for your 'pets!' You will regret this." He just laughed at her.

"Such tough talk from someone who had a hard time defeating one of my beasts." Tony said, ticking Izumo off.

"Ow." Rin said, standing up. "He's more powerful than he looks." He looked around and saw he was in a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, there was a stack of trees.

"Rin!" He heard a voice come from behind him. He looked and saw Shiemi running toward him. She stopped in front of him and tries to catch her breath. She ran a long way so she was tired and all worn out.

"Shiemi!" Rin said.

"I came to make sure you were alright." She told him.

"I-I'm fine." He said, blushing.

"That's good." She said.

"I have an idea." Rin said.

"Really, what?" She asked.

"Tony said those things were afraid of the Yomi right?" He began. "He also said it won't attack us unless we wake it. So I think we should wake it and lead it back to them." Shiemi nodded. "So this is where they found it, huh?" Rin said, remembering what Izumo and Bon told him. He drew his sword and destroyed the pile of trees. "That ought to wake him up." Rin said. Moments later, a creature came out of the flames. "Alright, let's run." Shiemi nodded and they began to run back where Tony and the others were.

"So, any last words before you die?" Tony asked his eyes full of blood lust. A crash was heard and Tony looked to see where it came from. He looked back and saw smoke coming from where he threw Rin. Moments later, he saw trees being shot up in the air, coming in his direction. "What the hell?" He looked and wondered what was coming. Rin and Shiemi came out from the side and went next to Izumo and Bon.

"We had better start running soon." Rin told them.

"You again." Tony looked at him with disgust. Rin smiled and the four ran and hid. "You can't hide from me you-" He was cut off by the Yomi, charging in and attacking one of his beasts. The three demons backed away, leaving him defenseless. "Where are you going?" He shouted at them. The Yomi grabbed him and began to crush him. Before it completely crushed him, His face split, where his mouth was. All that was heard was "Die" as it finished crushing him, killing him. The demons let out an ear piercing scream before turning to dust and vanishing forever. The Yomi left and went back where it came from.

"What just happened?" Izumo asked once it was out of sight.

"I guess they couldn't live without Tony around." Rin said. "Well then, we're done here, shall we go back?" He looked at everyone. They all agreed and got their stuff before heading back to the academy.

"How did it go?" Yukio asked when they got back.

"We took care of it." Rin said. He and Shiemi left and went back to his dorm. Rin flopped down on his bed, Shiemi lying down next to him. She cuddled close to him, making him blush. The two looked into each others eyes, not looking away for even a second. They moved closer until their lips connected. This kiss wasn't like their first one. This one was more enjoyable for the two. They parted and embraced each other lightly. They sat up and on the edge of the bed, just enjoying the other's company. The two looked at each other before kissing again, this time with more passion. Shiemi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Though reluctant, the two parted once again.

"Rin." Shiemi said.

"Yes?" He asked the blonde angel in front of him.

"Don't ever leave me." She put her head on his chest.

"Of course." He said. She looked up at him and kissed him lightly before backing up a little. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I feel weird." She said. She got closer again and embraced him tightly. "It's just the two of us." She looked up at him. Both of their heart rates went up. "Rin, take off your shirt." She told him. "Don't ask, just do it please." She said before he could say anything. He took of his shirt and she looked at where the demon impaled him. She took one finger and ran it around the wound. She then took off her shirt, making Rin's face go completely red. She touched their bodies together. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her ringers along his back, avoiding the wound. At first he was too stunned to move, but wrapped his arms around her shortly after. She brought her face up to his and kissed him again. They let go of each other as they parted. Rin looked at her. She only had on her skirt and a bra.

"Shiemi." He said.

"Rin, why are you holding back?" She asked him. He looked at her, confused. "I know what you want to do." She stated boldly. He looked at her surprised. "And, you don't have to hold it back…" She finished, her face turning red.

"But Shiemi… I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"You won't." She reassured him. "But first, tell me what you wanted that night before we left on the mission."

"I wanted to…" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Mate with you" He said as quickly as he could. "I was going to ask if you wanted to but I didn't want to make things awkward for us, so I stopped myself." He told her.

"Go on then." She said. "We might not have another chance to be alone like this." She said. He took off her bra, revealing her plump breasts. She quickly used her hands to cover herself. He removed her hands and admired them, making her blush. "Don't stare at them." She wined. He pulled her close to him so their bodies were touching.

"Not yet." He told her. "We can do this later."

"But we…" She began.

"We will get another chance, don't worry." He told her.

"When?" She asked him.

"I'll get us one tomorrow, I just don't want Yukio walking in on us." He said. She nodded in agreement and the two laid down. Rin pulled the blankets over them and they fell asleep. Shiemi woke up the next morning to find Rin gone. She got up and put her bra and shirt back on. She was about to walk out the door when Rin came back in. "Oh good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Well, Yukio went out on a mission and said he won't be back for a few days." Rin said. "So it's just the two of us all day today." She smiled and the two went down and ate breakfast. They finished and went back up to his room.

"So what do you want to do first?" She asked. "Why don't we start off where we were last night?" She suggested.

"I like that idea." Rin said. He took off his shirt and she did the same. She removed her bra and pressed her body against his. He felt his face heat up when she did this. He could feel her breasts crushed by his chest.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

TO BE CONTINUED…

There is chapter 4. I was going to go further, but I didn't get the reviews I needed. So if you want me to continue, review. I need 15-17 reviews before I go on.

So review please.


	5. A new chapter

Finally. I get the reviews I asked for. Thank you. So here's chapter 5. Oh and thank you to those who liked last chapter, I wasn't thinking when I wrote most of it… Hehe…

WARNING. This chapter is a lemon. If you don't like it then don't read if fools.

Chapter 5

"Well, Yukio went out on a mission and said he won't be back for a few days." Rin said. "So it's just the two of us all day today." She smiled and the two went down and ate breakfast. They finished and went back up to his room.

"So what do you want to do first?" She asked. "Why don't we start off where we were last night?" She suggested.

"I like that idea." Rin said. He took off his shirt and she did the same. She removed her bra and pressed her body against his. He felt his face heat up when she did this. He could feel her breasts crushed by his chest.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded. He grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed. He pushed her to the side and took of his shirt. She looked at his torso, most of the wounds healed, not even leaving a scar. There was no trace of fat anywhere. His muscles weren't that big, but that didn't matter to her. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back, Rin hovering over her. She felt her face heat up when she saw him staring at her breasts. Her heart rate increased and she began to breathe fast, but short breaths. He put his mouth over one of her nipples and began to suck it, causing her to yelp. She squirmed underneath him moaning as he sucked one of her breasts, fondling the other one with his hand.

"R-Rin." She moaned. He stopped and took off her clothes, leaving her completely naked below him. Her face turned red and she averted her eyes, too embarrassed to meet him gaze. He began to suck her nipple again, making his way down to her pussy. He licked her clitoris, making her scream in pleasure. Liking that reaction, he did it again, receiving the same reaction. Shiemi watched him abuse her pussy with his tongue. He looked up at her and went toward her till their faces were only inches apart. Before she had time to do anything, he captured her lips in a kiss. He then inserted a finger into her, making her moan into the kiss. He began to move it in and out slowly, gradually increasing speed. Shiemi broke the kiss with a moan. Rin took his finger out of her slit and took off his pants. Shiemi gasped at its size. It wasn't even erect and yet it was already this big. She stared at it, afraid that if he put it in her, she would break. She reached a hand out and wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft. She began to stroke it, making Rin growl a bit. It wasn't long before it was fully erect. She gulped, wondering how it was going to fit in her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off. He pinned her down and positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her a small kiss to tell her everything was going to be alright before plunging in. The young girl shrieked in pain, making him stop. He stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear to comfort her. He locked hands with her before moving again. She squeezed his hand as she felt his rod rip her walls apart. Tears began to flow down her cheek as he went in further. Noticing the tears, he stopped.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, worried. She shook her head.

"Please, continue." She said, using her free hand to wipe away her tears. He nodded. Using one swift motion, he thrust completely into her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks again. Rin just waited for her to calm down before moving out. Most of the pain had gone away and was replaced by pleasure. He came almost all the way out before slamming back into her, making her scream in pleasure instead of pain. He repeated this for a while, the pain going away until all that was left was pleasure. She moaned as he moved in and out of her, going in deeper each time.

"Shiemi." He moaned out, her tight pussy unbearable to his large dick. He spread her legs out further, allowing easier access to her. She just moaned as he went deeper inside her.

"Oh, Rin… Rin…" She chanted his name each time he slammed into her. The combination of her chanting and the tightness of her pussy, he climaxed, filling her womb with his juice. She screamed as his warm liquid entered her and she climaxed as well. Rin lied down and looked at her. They were both breathing heavily. She looked at him and smiled. The two kissed and rested for a bit. After a few hours of rest, the two got dressed and went for a walk.

"So, what am I supposed to be doing?" Yukio asked.

"You need to make sure those kids really did finish the mission." Mephisto told him. Yukio nodded and the two went searching the area. They searched everywhere, the hotel, what was left of the cave, even the place where they fought Tony. They inspected each area thoroughly, knowing it was going to take a few days to completely search. They searched almost everywhere, except the place they should have been searching.

Back in the destroyed part of the cave, 5 shadowy figures lurked. Four were gathered around the one, who appeared injured. They sounded like they were whispering, planning something.

"They think this is over?" One said.

"It's not over. Not by a long shot." The one in the center growled. The five just kept talking, completely hidden from the exorcist's search.

**FIVE WEEKS LATER…**

"I can't believe you two." Yukio said. He just stared at Rin and Shiemi, disappointed. "I leave you alone for a day and you go and do this." He looked at Rin, his voice raising. He just stared at them, his eyebrow twitching in anger.

"It was an accident." Rin said. "Honestly."

"Yeah, it was my fault really." Shiemi said.

"You call this an accident!" Yukio yelled. "This happened because you two fooled around while I was away." His breathing was getting heavier from all the yelling.

"Sorry." The two said in unison.

"What ever, just clean up the mess, would you?" He pointed at the torn papers and books. They nodded and cleaned everything up. "So, what is it that you needed to talk about anyway, Shiemi?" He asked after they finished cleaning.

"Well…" She was about to say but was interrupted by barking.

"Tell me again why that thing is here?" Yukio said, letting the dog go outside.

"We couldn't just leave it, could we?" Rin said. "I mean we killed its owner after all, the least we can do is take care of it, right?" Yukio sighed. The dog ran back and went back up to their room. "So, what did you want to say." He looked at Shiemi.

"Well…" She took a deep breath. "I'm… pregnant." Yukio almost fainted when he heard that. Rin just stared in surprise as this was news to him too.

"Who did this to you?" Yukio said anger filled his tone. "Who is the father?" He sounded like he was going to kill someone.

"R-Rin." She said meekly. He averted his gaze to his brother. The two just stared at each other, neither saying a word. After a few minutes, Yukio regained his composer and went to read one of his books. "Y-you're not mad?" She looked at him.

"Mad? No." He said. She gave a sigh of relief. "Mad doesn't even begin to describe it!" He shouted, throwing the book on the ground. "I can't believe you two did that behind my back!" He went from anger to sadness as he said that. She held onto Rin's arm as Yukio yelled at the two. He yelled for an hour about how hurt he was that they did that.

"Sorry." Rin said when Yukio finished speaking.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, calmed down now. "I was just shocked and didn't know how to react is all." The two just stared at one another. After a while Yukio went back to reading his book. Rin looked and saw it raining outside.

"What's with this rain?" He asked. "It's been like this for a month now. When will it just stop?" He looked outside and sighed, looking forward to the day's ahead.

Back in the secluded spot in the cave, the five began talking again.

"Was that enough of a respite?" One of them asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"You won't make the same mistake, right?" Another asked.

"Of course not." Came the reply.

"Then, go Tony, don't disappoint us again." The others said. The one in the center stood up and walked out.

"Prepare to die, exorcists." Tony said as he walked out, ready to kill.

TO BE CONTINUED…

There, chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, this chapter was short yes, but chapters will get longer again after this. So I hoped you liked it. I was a little lazy on some parts and I apologize for that.

So, review please.


End file.
